Caged
by Umbryn
Summary: Sitting in the Hulk's cage, Loki is left with little to do but rationalize his actions.


_No one understands me, why I must do this. For too long I have followed in the shadow of my brother, the almighty Thor. Too long I have been over looked, never allowed to rise to my true potential. All my life I was lied to as if I couldn't handle the truth. When Odin was on his death bed it was I who took care of his beloved Asgard, not Thor, me. I did everything I could to keep the kingdom great, it was my home…I loved it. Then my dear brother dropped me into the abyss and for why? To this day I don't know. He claims he loves me, but I've been lied to so many times, how can I trust that he truly does?_

_I can't trust his word…I can't trust anyone to help me. No one understands, I don't mean to repeat myself but it's true. Now, trapped in the confines of my glass prison I'm spoken to like some kind of monster. Why can't they see that I'm just trying to make their lives easier? Humans were born to kneel before the gods, an entire culture worshipped my peoples, and we protected them from the beings that threatened to destroy their precious world. Now these dull creatures know us not as gods but as another being to wage war with. They may not have yet, but believe me, they will. It is inevitable._

_Don't you see? For as long as man has existed they have torn each other apart, and for what? Nothing. They say it's for God for freedom. Freedom is but an illusion, an unreachable goal. Their planet is falling apart because of their quest to free its peoples from cruel masters. That is what I am trying to do, unite the entire human race under my rule. Under my rule there will be no war, only peace. All I ask is that they kneel in my presence and do as I tell them. Is that not a fair enough exchange? Submitting to my power for easier, peaceful lives isn't a terrible exchange._

_These humans…these members of S.H.I.E.L.D and their Avengers can't seem to see they are forcing my hand. If they could just take a step back from their idiocy they would see that I just mean to help. There would be no need to spill blood…no reason for me to deceive them. Alas what can I expect from such a pathetic species? They can never see beyond the little bubbles they stick themselves in._

_Yet Thor insists on protecting their fool values. Who is he to decide what is best for them? He has done nothing to protect them from their greatest enemy…from themselves. I don't want to fight my brother, but he insists on taking their side, he refuses to listen to my side of things… Then again…he never did. Whenever I tried to help him he just pushed me aside, using war and brute strength to get his way. As I said I spent my life living in his shadow, forced to bask in his glory, even though I was always the brains of his little group of friends._

_It seems the only way I get noticed is if I cause trouble, it's why I'm the God of Mischief. My tricks earned me what little attention Odin ever gave me, his adopted child…the forgotten one. Only time Thor looked at me like I was something more than the butt of his jokes._

_I never wanted to be bad…I just wanted people to take me seriously. Now that I threaten Earth, I'm looked at not as a whelp, but as a thing to be feared. Even Thor is afraid of me; I can see it in his eyes. It is a glorious thing to be feared, to be respected. For once in my long life I am somebody._

_This world will be tamed, with, or without the help of my brother. _

"Loki?"

My eyes flew open, a smirk sprawled across my face, "Thor my dear brother, what brings you to my humble…prison?" I ask, surprised by the bitter bite in my voice.

Thor walked up to the glass, "Give up this war and come home."

"I can't," I stated stubbornly.

"Why not? We are brothers; I can help you, if you let me help you."

"The only way you can help is by getting out of my way."

"I swore to protect Earth; you know I can't ignore what you are planning to do."

Sighing, I dragged myself to my feet and walked to the glass, staring Thor in the eyes, "Why protect them? They are a means to their own end. No matter what you do, they will destroy themselves. There is only one way to truly keep the humans safe and that is to rule them."

Thor shook his head, "What happened to you brother?" he whispered resting his head on the glass. I chose not to answer his question, as I, myself didn't know the answer, "Why are you doing this!" he barked, slapping the glass with such strength that it sunk an inch lower.

The ensuing jolt forced me to take a step back just to keep balance. So, this was capable of dropping without a man at the controls…I'd have to keep that in mind. Smoothing my robes I locked gazes with Thor a final time before he slunk off. Placing my hand on the fading print of my brother's I sighed, sadness eating at my heart, "It is the only way you'll see me…" I catch myself muttering.


End file.
